Joey and Lauren - What We Both Want
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Recreating tonight's yuck Joey and Whitney scene with Joey and Lauren. They're cousins but know there's something between them and tonight's the night they act on it. Enjoy!


**I have to write this as that final Whitney/Joey scene was just too painful to watch. Come back, Lauren…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Massive assignment due for college tomorrow and all I could think about was my cousin, the cousin who I'd shared chemistry with, who I'd been attracted to since the moment I laid eyes on him 6 months ago. When we'd first met he told me he'd never met another Branning and hadn't ever fancied it, but as our friendship blossomed so did his openness, and he did admit to me that he was happy he came to Walford, and it was because of me. Cue me trying not to fall at his feet there and then…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, she'd become a permanent fixture in my mind since the day I met her 6 months ago. I hadn't wanted to start developing the feelings for her that I was developing but I couldn't stop. She was a magnet and every time I saw her I felt myself being drawn closer and closer to her…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Where're you going, Miss?" Mum asked as I pulled my coat onto my body

"R&R" I informed her "Joey's on his break and I wanna talk to him about something"

"What do you need to talk to him about that you can't talk to me about?" she questioned

"Just something, Mum" I replied "I won't be too late. See you later"

I left the house and made my way to R&R, thankful the security guy wasn't on the door as I made my way inside and down to the bar, spotting Joey straight away. I checked my coat in and claimed a barstool as my own, smiling at his frame as I watched him work…

"Wasn't expecting to see you tonight, babe" he admitted as he walked over to me fifteen minutes later

"I'm full of surprises" I informed him, smiling "are you gonna ask me if I want a drink?"

"Do you want a drink?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face

"Orange juice please. How long till your break?" I asked

"Half an hour, why?" he inquired as he poured my orange juice into a glass

"And is the office free?" I questioned

"Why?" he inquired

"You'll see" I replied, smiling at him as I took a sip of my drink

Half an hour later and another barman came to relieve Joey so he could have a drink. I downed the last of my drink and climbed off my barstool, moving to stand at the end of the bar as he walked out. I'd mentally gone over this time and time again in my head, and as he reached me I pressed my lips to his…

_Screw the consequences…_

"What're you doing?" he asked, holding onto my shoulders, pushing me away

"What we've both wanted for ages" I informed him "it's now or never, Joey. Do you want me or not?"

JOEY'S POV:

"_It's now or never, Joey. Do you want me or not?"_

I took Lauren's hand in mine and led her through to the office, locking the door behind us as I pressed her body up against it. For a moment or two I just watched her, making sure I couldn't see any hesitation or doubt in her eyes because as soon as this happened, we wouldn't be able to take it back…

"What're you waiting for, Joey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me, snapping me from my trance

I smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear… "For you to back out"

"Not gonna happen. Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to make the first move again?" she inquired

I pressed my lips to hers again, running my tongue across her bottom lip, her mouth immediately opening wider, granting my tongue access. Pulling her to my body, I guided us to the desk, thankfully Sharon was a tidy boss and made sure everything was put away when she finished her day but I still wouldn't be able to look her in the eye when we were in here after what was going to happen in a matter of minutes. Pulling at the hem of her t-shirt, I pulled it from her body, my lips leaving hers, trailing their way down to her neck, sucking at the skin softly…

"Don't leave a mark" she breathed, her hips bucking as I ground my crotch against hers

"You'll have fun explaining it to your Mum" I replied, biting down on the skin softly

"Joey" she proclaimed, her shock turning to a moan as I took her breasts in my hands through her bra, my mouth working down towards them…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, please" I whimpered, his mouth, more so his tongue where I needed another very interested part of him to be

"Do you need me, Lauren? Do you want me?" he asked, his voice vibrating against my skin, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nub "answer me"

"God, yes" I moaned, my head tipping back as he pushed himself into me, his hands grasping at my hips, one of my hands holding onto his shoulder, one holding onto the edge of the desk

I cried out his name as I came, thankful for the loud music in the bar of the club as my high slowly disappeared, mine and Joey's bodies resting against each others. I moaned as he lifted me from the desk and carried me to the sofa, sitting down, me straddling him, him still in me. Our lips met lazily, my fingers running through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, a moan emitting into his mouth from mine as he shifted his hips, pushing me down into the sofa so he was above me. Only the tip of his length was in me now and I watched as he brought his hand down, stroking his thumb across my clit with no more than a feather light touch…

"Joey, please" I begged, locking my legs around his waist, trying to push him into me

After a few more strokes of his thumb, he finally gave in and sank into me, his body weight collapsing on top of mine, pushing me into the sofa but I didn't care. He began to thrust, raising one leg to rest on his shoulder, a moan escaping both of our mouths as the angle sent him deeper inside of me. I could feel my peak rising again and I clenched my eyes shut, begging it to stay away for longer but as Joey sought the need for release, he started to thrust faster, my chest pushing into his as I came and hard around him, him following after me…

"Take me back to yours" I begged, running my fingers through his hair as we lay together afterwards

"I can't, babe, I'm working" he sighed, running his finger down from my neck to my collarbone, tracing a pattern

"Please, Joe" I replied, kissing the skin of his neck that was accessible to me "I want to do more of this and I know you do too. Make up an excuse, say you ate something dodgy. I can be your nurse?"

"Who knew there was this side to you, Lauren Branning?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he raised himself off of me, his eyes burning into mine

"Now you do, so what's it gonna be?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Let me see what I can do" he replied, kissing me softly before pulling himself off the sofa, re-dressing quickly

I managed to drag myself off the sofa and re-dress myself, a smile on Joey's face as he walked back into the office five minutes later…

"You ready to go?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and smiled widely, entwining my hand with his, letting him guide me home…


End file.
